ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Spoiler
Ultraman Spoiler is a Parody Ultra and the protagonist of Parody Hero Taisen. Name Ultraman Spoiler's name is a reference to the character he is based on/a parody of, Ultra Hero Tysen. History Origins Ultraman Spoiler was an Ultra from ancient times who had battled the forces of evil for millennia. Through some unknown means, he was defeated, but managed to reincarnate through a human named John Smith, loosing his memories and remaining dormant within Smith until the time was right. Spoiler became a legend among the Parody Ultras, becoming known as the fabled "Protagonist" destined to defeat the darkness. It is for this reason that following their encounter with Ultraman Dao, the Parody Garrison sought out Spoiler in the hopes he would be what they needed to defeat this great threat. Parody Hero Taisen TBA Ultraman Spoiler (Series) Following the events of Parody Hero Taisen, Spoiler returns to the Earth of his universe, determined to become a hero and live up to the legend he had become, still not fully remembering his own past. Forms - Parody Fusion Riser forms= Due to being unable to access his original form, Spoiler is granted the Parody Fusion Riser by the Parody Ultras, which he uses to transform into new forms. ' Abilities ' *Dark Specium Ray: Spoiler's finisher attack, Spoiler puts his arms in a plus (+) sign, with his right arm vertical and his left one horizontal, he can fire a powerful beam from his right vertical hand that can destroy monsters in one hit. *Spoiler Barrier: Spoiler can summons his energy shield to block an attack from the opponent. *Darkness Ripper: Red energy arcs shot out from Spoiler's hands after charging energy into his hands and swiping his arms apart. This attack is used when Spoiler accesses the dark side of his powers *Dark Ultra Slash ' Reasons for Fusion ' *Ripoff of Geed Primitive, with Ultra as Ultraman and Darkness as Belial. - Nerfium Brave= Nerfium Brave A "meh" form which uses the assets of Ultraman Old Mebius and Ultraman Nerf. Now seldom used. ' Abilities ' *Nerfium Burst : A release of flaming energy performed in a similar manner to that of the Mebium Burst. It is however less powerful. Nerfed Mebium Shoot: The Mebium Shoot but less powerful *Pew Pew Beam. This form can fire Nerf's Pew Pew Beam from the crystal on Spoiler's forehead. It is more powerful than the original and yellow/gold in hue. ' Reasons ' I ran out of ideas for these almost immediately. - Average Pew= Average Pew Another meh form which uses assets of Ultraman Average and Ultraman Pew. Abilities *Beam Spamming. This form can beam spam and fire projectiles in rapid succession *Speed. For whatever reason, Spoiler becomes faster in this form Reasons *Visually an Acro Smasher ripoff - Buff Greed= Buff Greed Spoiler's strength based form which uses assets of Outerman and Ultraman Tsupro. Abilities *Strength *All of Lightning Attacker's abilities which Tsupro probably already has. *Ginga Thunderbolt *Ginga Cross Shoot *Ginga Especially *Xanadium Ray *Attacker X *X Cross Chop: X's energy chop attack. - Emerium Protecter= Emerium Protector A super form of Spoiler, which uses assets of Ultraman Zero Alter and Ultraman Protego. ' Abilities ' *Wide Paroking Shoot: This form's L-style beam finisher. *Mega Slicer Cross: A barrage of cross-shaped slicers fired from Spoiler's hand. *Mega Electric Horn: Spoiler fires a surge of electrcity out of his Ultra Horns. *Protector Barrier: Emerium Protector's barrier technique. *Mega Bomber Punch: A powerful punch attack. *Mega Bomber Kick: A powerful kick attack. *Healing Powers *Teleportation ' Reasons ' *Wanted a Magnificent ripoff *Protego is the closest thing to Father of Ultra Parody-wise - Shining Shining Mystic= Shining Shining Mystic Spoiler's OP-based form which uses assets of Shining Shining Zero and Ultraman Ultra* ' Abilities ' *Shining Shining Specium Star Drive: Spoiler lifts his right hand similar to Shining Shining Zero's Shining Sining Star Drive, changing the surroundings into an negative color and stops time. Then he performs the + style beam similar to Ultraman's Specium Ray. It is incredibly powerful and about on par with SSZ's Shinium Ray. *This form retains almost all of Shining Shining Zero's abilities, aside from the really OP stuff, and all of these attacks are almost as powerful. However, this form lacks a counterpart of the Shining Calibur. - Emerium Slugger Alter= Emerium Slugger Alter Spoiler's form which uses assets of Ultraman Zero Alter and Ultraman Seven. Abilities *Spoiler Slugger Shots: Since the Spoiler Sluggers are non-removable, a pair of energy copies of Spoiler Sluggers are summoned in it's place. *Eye Slugger: Spoiler obtains an exact copy of Deven's Eye Slugger and can use it in the same ways; as a cutting projectile or a melee weapon. Presumably his Zero Alter component is what allows him to remove the slugger *Wide Slugger Shot: Spoiler fires a powerful yellow beam. There is also an empowered variant. *Triple Emerium Ray: Spoiler fires a stronger version of the Emerium Ray from his forehead. Instead of causing an explosion, this beam seems to cut through its target. *Hyper Ultra Knock Tactic: Spoiler fires all three of his Sluggers at his target, they surround his target while slashing at them. It is performed in a similar manner to that of Seven's Ultra Knock Tactics. - Neo Xenonium Knight= Neo Xenonium Knight Spoiler's form which uses assets of Ultraman Neo Xenon and Hunter Knight Neo Tsurugi. Abilities * Neo Xenonium Knight Shoot. A very powerful beam fired in the same position as Hikari's beam *Neo Xenium Knight Blade. An empowered Knight Blade *Armor. This form is very durable *Dimensional Travel *Limited Omnipotence. Although this form is nowhere near as powerful as Neo Xenon, it still retains some of his omnipotence *Teleportation *Advanced Telepathy *Advanced Telekinesis Reasons *Wanted to bring back Xenon Breaster Knight lel *Oh look Neo Tsurugi finally did something useful. - Slugger Miracle= Slugger Miracle aka literally Ultraseven Spoiler's form which uses assets of Miracleman Ace and Ultraman Seven. This form is pretty much literally Ultraseven. Abilities Note: None of this section is a typo *Eye Slugger (アイスラッガー Ai Suraggā): The crest on Ultraseven's head can be detached and used as a throwing weapon. This is Ultraseven's most well-known weapon, and possibly the most famous of all Ultra attacks. It has been incorrectly referred to as the "Ice Lugger" by various sources. This name was coined during the early pre-production on the series, which was going to be called "Ultra Eye" (Urutora Ai), hence "Eye Slugger." When the title of the series was changed to "Ultraseven," the name of the weapon remained "Eye Slugger" -- according to official Tsuburaya Productions production notes, published in Kodansha Official File Magazine Ultraman Vol. 4 & 5: "Ultraseven" (2005). As Ultraseven X the Eye Slugger could be used as a blade or a club, targets destroyed by it burst open into water vapor and suds. *Ultra Knock Tactics (ウルトラノック戦法 Urutora Nokku Senpō): Ultraseven can direct energy into the Eye Slugger before firing the weapon towards enemies. It has a combustible effect and can destroy enemies in one hit. *Emerium Ray (エメリウム光線 Emeriumu Kōsen?): Various concentrations of energy rays could be fired from the Beam Lamp on his head as one of Ultraseven's finishers. It is one of his trademark moves. He would either fire it standing, his left hand drawn across his chest while his right arm was to his side, or more commonly from a kneeling position, two fingers from both hands nearly touching the gem. He can even use it to turn a Kaiju or Chouju back to normal like he did to Baktari on Ultraman Ace Episode 31. As Ultraseven X, the Emerium Ray destroyed its foes in green flames. When used on Hupnath, it appeared that the beam travelled all over the body from the impact site and vaporized the target. *Wide Shot (ワイドショット Waido Shotto): Ultraseven's most powerful attack. By gathering energy in the armor plates on his shoulders and chest, Ultraseven could unleash a powerful stream of energy by crossing his arms in an L-shape (his left arm upright, his right arm bent). The Wide Shot was later turned into an ordinary weapon where Ultraseven can just pose his arms into a L-style and not have his energy drained. He could further increase the potency of the beam, but this special attack drains his own energy. Of course, the normal style iss not as powerful as the one that needs to drain his energy. In Ultraseven X, the Wide Shot could separate into multiple beams at once and destroyed its targets in energetic, blue flames. *Triple Shot (トリプルショット Toripuru Shotto): The beam is divided into three smaller beams, used against the Hook Aliens in episode 47. It is performed like the Wide Shot, but the beams are fired from the wrist. *Charged-Up Wide Shot: If his normal Wide Shot is not enough, Seven can charge it for a more powerful one. *Stop Light (ストップライト Sutoppu Raito): Used against Alien Prote, it is performed like the Wide Shot but Seven's hand rests on his beam lamp. It does not destroy, only disorients or paralyses the opponent for a short while. *Eye Beams (アイビーム Ai Bīmu): Ultraseven crosses his arms and pulls them down to his lower torso. Twin electric bolt-like beams erupt from his eyes and strike the opponent. *Ultra Punch (ウルトラパンチ Urutora Panchi): A powerful punch and basic technique, Seven used it to down the Alien Shadow Spacecraft. *Ultra Kick (ウルトラキック Urutora Kikku): A powerful several times more destructive than the Ultra Punch. There is a Jump Kick version, roundhouse kick and straight kick version of this technique *Ultra Chop (ウルトラチョップ Urutora Choppu): A powerful chop performed by concentrating energy into Seven's Hand. There is a double hand version to it. *Ultra Elbow (ウルトラエルボー Urutora Erubō): A technique used in Ultraseven X against Alien Vo-Da to free himself, is designed to break the bones of the receiver. *Flying Mare (背負い投げ Shoinage): Seven grabs the enemies head and neck and swings them about and then throws them. First seen used on Eleking. *Ultra Swing (ウルトラスウィング Urutora Suuingu): Similar to the flying mare, Seven usually grabs the tail of the beast or lifts them over his head. Used on Eleking. *Rolling Spark (ローリングスパーク Rōringu Supāku): Used to free Seven from Iron Rocks, Seven rotates in the air and radiates energy which swirls around like him as a projectile. *Body Windmill (ボディ風車 Bodi Kazaguruma): Seven rotates in the air to create a vortex of energy. Used to defeat Robot Ultraseven. *Ultra Power (ウルトラパワー Urutora Pawā): A technique to temporarily summon herculean strength, used on Narse and to tear of Geryon Starbem's arm. *Dropped Brains Reverse (脳天逆落とし Nōten Gyaku Otoshi): A technique to throw the enemy and have them fall on their head first. *Ultra Back Breaker (ウルトラバックブリーカー Urutora Bakku Burīkā): A crushing back breaker of pure might. *Ultra Spiral Beam (ウルトラスパイラルビーム Urutora Supairaru Bīmu): Also known as the *Ultra Ring Beam or Ring Shot. When Ultraseven is severely depleted of energy, he will use the Ring Shot to replace the Wide Shot. It is executed by Seven spreading both of his arms and joining his palms together and very quickly. A ring shaped beam then zips through his palms, paralysing the enemy. *Shuriken Ray (手裏剣光線 Shuriken Kōsen): Ultraseven can fire a small energy beam from his hand. Although it's not strong enough to kill enemies, it can be fired continuously by both hands in rapid succession. *Perfect Freezer (パーフェクトフリーザー Pāfekuto Furīzā): In the Heisei series, Seven once fired a beam similar to the Tiga Freezer, cupping his hands to the side and extending one hand to fire *Wedge Ray (ウェッジ光線 Uejji Kōsen): Ultraseven fires a wedge shaped burst of energy from his fingertips. Used against Alien Valky and the Pitt Aliens in Heisei Ultraseven. *Shakehand Ray (シェイクハンド光線 Sheiku Hando Kōsen?): Also called the Knuckle Beam, Seven fires destructive beams the size of his palm. *Break Ray (ブレーク光線 Burēku Kōsen): The beam Seven used to free himself from Alien Gut's crucifix *Double Beam (ダブルビーム Daburu Bīmu): Twin Beams fired from both hands, used on his assualt on the Robot Chief's forces. *Ultra Psychokinesis (ウルトラ念力 Urutora Nenriki): Also known as Ultra Willpower, Ultraseven is highly skilled in this field, able to flip or throw his opponents with but a few gestures. Even in his weakened state when he fought Pandon, he could still use his mental abilities. He can use his mental powers even in human form. As Dan, he immobilized Alien Babalou who was disguised as Astra. Reasons *I felt like it *Credit to Crazybeard for the red Emerium Slugger. - Zero Darkness= Zero Darkness Spoiler's form which uses assets of Ultraman Zero Alter and Ultraman Darkness. When Spoiler though to fuse Zero Alter and Darkness's Ultra capsules, they unexpectedly created a variation of Zero's Darkness form rather than a normal Riser fusion. Abilities None of this is a typo. *Deathcium Shot (デスシウムショット Desushiumu Shotto?): Zero Darkness, with a flick of his hand, created a crescent shaped burst of energy that not only took down Jean-bot in one hit, but also destroyed Ultimate Force Zero's base and Mirror Knight. When he does this technique, the corrupted Ultimate Brace shines dark energy for a moment implying it may be the source of the attack. *Dark Zero Flash (ダークゼロフラッシュ Dāku Zero Furasshu?): A light bullet attack used to counter every of Mirror Knight's illusions. *Dark Zero Sluggers (ダークゼロスラッガー Dāku Zero Suraggā?): While he possessed Zero's body, Belial had control over the Zero Sluggers. Instead of their green aura they glowed purple. Unlike Zero, Belial holds the blades in a manner of pinch grip, except when he initiates Dark Zero Twin Shoot. *Dark Zero Twin Shoot (ダークゼロツインシュート Dāku Zero Tsuin Shūto?): Belial used a purple version of Zero Twin Shoot to cut Jean-nine in half. *Unnamed Cutting Attack: An unnamed technique that was used on Glen Fire, it used the Dark Zero Sluggers. How he did this was by slashing the opponent with a blink of an eye which also tearing their flesh. *Dark High Spin: Like the original Ultraman, Zero Darkness can spin his body at high speeds, he did this to counter Jean-nine, Glen Fire and Mirror Knight knocking them before they could react. *Ultimate Bracelet: Belial had a dark version of the Ultimate Bracelet that glowed every time he used his energy slash attack. It is unknown if he can use it to take on Zero's other forms. Reasons *Zero Darkness ripoff *I wanted to parody how Orb and Geed can technically do past Ultra fusions. - KarateMartialGodKing= KarateMartialGodKing Spoiler's form which uses assets of Ultraman MartialKing and Ultraman KarateGod. This form was gained when the vengeful spirits of KarateGod and MartialKing (through their Parody Capsules) convinced John to use their capsules, reviving the two in a recreation of their fusion form in order to enact their revenge on the Parody Ultras for forgetting about them, Sol for killing them, and any villains who survived the taisen for also killing them. They succeeded in killing a few leftover villains but were defeated by a group of Parody Ultras and Cinder Ultras dispatched by Sol and Protego. Afterwards KarateGod and MartialKing's capsules were confiscated and taken back to the Land of Parodies for further study. Abilities All of this is in fact a typo. I'm just lazy *Geed Slugger **Boost Slugger Kick (ブーストスラッガーキック Būsuto Suraggā Kikku?): A powerful kick attack, performed by attaching the Geed Slugger on his leg. **Boost Slugger Punch (ブーストスラッガーパンチ Būsuto Suraggā Panchi?): A powerful punch attack, performed by attaching the Geed Slugger on his arm. **Psychic Slugger (サイキックスラッガー Saikikku Suraggā?): Geed can perform a throwing style action of his Geed Slugger, in a similar fashion style to Seven's Eye Slugger. *Strike Boost (ストライクブースト Sutoraiku Būsuto?): Geed charges his hands with fire and launches a beam from his fist. Solar Boost (ソーラブースト Sōra Būsuto?): Geed can fire a blue energy stream from his chest, strong enough to overcome Darklops Zero's Dimension Storm. *Emerium Boost Beam (エメリウムブーストビーム Emeriumu Būsuto Bīmu?): By tapping into Ultraseven's power, he can fire a green laser from his forehead, similar to Seven's Emerium Ray. Reasons *Onore KarateGod and MartialKing! *Solid Burning ripoff - Maybeus Infinity= Maybeus Infinity Combining the power of the Ultra Brethren of Ultraman 0's universe, Spoiler can recreate Maybeus's infinity form. Abilities *Savings Circle: A type of travel sphere used when rescuing Aya from V Murdersaurus Neo, Maybeus held her in a blue sphere for her own protection. *Infinite Edge: An energy blast attack fired from the hands. It is just a standard Maybeus Slash, but empowered by Maybeus' new strength. Cosmos Miracle Shoot: An enhanced version of the Maybeus Shoot. Never used in the series, but it is said to have the power to rival the Ultra Horn. It is similar to Taro's Cosmo Miracle Ray that Super Darou used. *Cosmos Miracle Attack: Using the empowered Maybeus Brace, Maybeus covers himself in a prismatic aura. Mebius can fly straight into an enemy and rupture it from the inside out. This attack is strong enough to kill the likes of V-Murdersaurus Neo in one hit. Reasons *Mebius Infinity ripoff - Royale Mega Meister= Royale Mega Meister Looking for more ways to easily and cheaply become a Super Ultra without legitimately earning it, Spoiler got the Kaizer capsule from his friend Leiha, and combined it with the Super Darou/Ultra 6 Brethren capsules, as well as Darkness's capsule, to gain this new ultimate form. This form grants him new OP powers as well as the power of smooth jazz. Abilities *Kaizer Sword *Royale End (ロイヤルエンド Roiyaru Endo?): A golden beam fired from the Kaizer Sword. *Swing Sparkle (スウィングスパークル Suwingu Supākuru?): A barrage of slashes from the Kaizer Sword. *Vulcan Sparkle (バルカンスパークル Barukan Supākuru?): Creates a projection of Spock which turn into sparkles that use the power of logic to convince his enemies to stop fighting Special *Brethren Shield (ブラザーズシールド Burazāzu Shīrudo?): Calling upon the power of the Six Ultra Brethren, Spoiler puts up a barrier. Reasons *Royal Mega Master ripoff *Joke about how Geed can easily gain Super Ultra forms - Exterminium Emerald= Exterminium Emerald Spoiler's form which uses assets of Ultraman Exterminus and Ultraman Emerald. Bored of using only good Ultras, John decided to create another form which used an evil Ultra, so he chose Exterminus because he was powerful. Not wanting to go completely evil, John pulled a capsule out of a hat and ended up with Emerald. The resulting fusion is identical to Exterminus except green in hue and slightly more durable. Abilities In this form, Spoiler retains all of the same abilities as Exterminus, however some abilities are modified, and he also gains some of Emerald's abilities: *Extermium Emerald Ray: An empowered version of the Extermium Ray, now green in hue. *Emerald Sword. Not often used, but Spoiler can use Emerald's sword in combat. *Spoiler possesses the unique ability to carry on a conversation long past it's logical end. *Extermicomnium Ray: A combination of Extermius's Extermium Ray and Emerald's Comnium Ray. It is red and green, so Spoiler sometimes calls it his Christmas Ray. This beam is acquired when Spoiler accesses Emerald's communist side. Reasons *Idk - Emerium Slugger 07= Emerium Slugger 07 Spoiler's form which uses assets of Ultraman 0 and Ultraman Seven. It is a variant of Emerium Slugger Alter. Abilities *Spoiler Slugger Shots: Since the Spoiler Sluggers are non-removable, a pair of energy copies of Spoiler Sluggers are summoned in its place. *Eye Slugger: Spoiler obtains an exact copy of Ultraman Seven's Eye Slugger, which is now removable, and can use it in the same ways as Ultraseven; as a cutting projectile or a melee weapon. *Emerium Specium Shot: Spoiler fires a powerful green/blue beam. An "empowered" variant can also be used. Includes more hand movements than its standard counterpart. *Triple Emerium Beam: Spoiler fires a stronger version of the Emerium Beam from his forehead. Instead of causing an explosion, this beam seems to cut through its target. *Hyper Ultra Knock Tactic: Spoiler fires all three of his Sluggers at his target, they surround his target while slashing at them. It is performed in a similar manner to that of Seven's Ultra Knock Tactics. *Emerium Precision: An even more precise version of Seven's Precision Ray. Reasons *Wanted to use Red ES for something *ONORE EMERIUM SLUGGER RIPOFFS - Zer0= Zer0' Alter' Form by: Gren Form stolen from: Cbeard Spoiler's form which uses assets of Ultraman Zero Alter and Ultraman 0, recreating their fusion form as a form he can use. Techniques *'Emerald Slasher': A combination of the Emerium Slasher and Emerald Beam. Fired from the Beam Ocular Lamp. *'Wide Emerald Shot': A combination of the Wide Zero Crack and the Emerald Shot. Fired in a "L" style. *'Emerald Sluggars': He suspends his Sluggars on the air in front of him and launches them at his target by shooting them with the Wide Emerald Shot. *'0 Cyclops Bolt': Energy slashes from his hands. Enhancements *'Double Zer0 Power': An unlimited power of infinite potential, shows the true bond between Zero and 0. In a flaming green aura, all of Zer0's parameters are boosted significantly. - Dark Photon Vectoreum= Dark Photon Vectoruem Spoiler's dark form which uses assets of Ultramon Vector and Dark Gaia Abilities *Gauntlets: Spoiler's hands are covered with giant gauntlets, both of which are analogous to Vecctor's frequently used UlTrans, EZ Silver King Knuckle. *Ground Vibration: By pounding both fists onto the ground, Spoiler can summon a series of ground pillars before a larger one appears and launches the opponent into the air. This attack in an analogous to Vector's Flame Road via the EZ Silver King Knuckle. *Dark Photoreum Knuckle: Spoiler charges himself with dark red energy before punching the opponent with his right gauntlet. This attack is an analogous to Dark Gaia's punch. *Dark Photoreum Shoot: This form's beam attack *Photoreum Arm Break: He breaks the opponent's arm. That is all. - Deathcium Breastar= Darkness Breastar Spoiler's edgy form which uses assets of Ultraman Ored and Ultraman Belial Plague. Expecting a normal fusion, John uses the capsules of these two Ultras, however Belial Plague's Deathcium energy energy affects the Ored capsule, channeling some of the power of Oreo's Zagiel form making this form darker and edgier as a result. It is an upgrade from Specium Darkness. Abilities *Zedcium Ray (ゼットシウム光線 Zettoshiumu Kōsen?): A (+) style attack performed in a combination of Zoffy's Z-Ray, which Ored inherits, and Belial Plague's Deathcium Ray. It is powerful enough to destroy strong monsters MAGA or Mega Orochi. It is a blueish-white beam surrounded by bolts of black and red electricity. *Zedcium Light Ring (ゼットシウム光輪 Zettoshiumu Kōrin?): Spoiler forms a red buzzsaw-like disc to slice his opponent. Shield: In a similar manner to the original Ultraman, Spoiler can utilize the buzzsaw as a shield. *Enhanced Strength: Spoiler is strong enough to stagger and even throw strong monsters like MAGA or Mega Orochi in this form purely with normal physical attacks, something most of his other forms can't do. *Durability: Spoiler can withstand powerful attacks in this form *Dark Energy Manipulation: Spoiler can channel dark energy to his both hands to empower himself or charge up attacks. He is able to restrain and pin down tougher enemies with this ability. *Thunder Cross Guard (サンダークロスガード Sandā Kurosu Gādo?): Spoiler electrifies his hands and puts them in an 'X' position, blocking the enemy attack. *Energy Slicer: Spoiler can fire an energy slicer out of his hand to cut his foes. - Fan Submitted Forms= - Greed Protector= Greed Protector Form by: Zenon A form which uses the assets of Ultraman Tsupro and Ultraman Protego. Transformation *Summons Protego *Summons Tsupro *transforms into Spoiler *the 2 parodies fuse with spoiler *rise scene Abilities *Greedy Shower *Greedy Heal *Greedy Money Detect Reasons *meh - Parody Beyond= Parody Beyond Form by: Zenon A form which uses the assets of Ultraman Zearth, Ultraman Nice, Ultraman Nerf, and Ultraman Average. Transformation *summons Zearth *Summons Nice *creates Tsupro Parody capsule *summons Average *summons Nerf *creates Cdr Parody Capsule *John says "I got limits!" *John says "now im weaksauce mcgee jr!" Abilities *Not-bulky horrible chorus:a chorus that has the worst voice ever and attacks the enemy from their bad voice *Parody Wide shot: shoots a ray Zero sluggers Shoots no sluggers Reasons *Zero Beyond rippoff - Parodic Fusion= Parodic Fusion Form by: Gren Spoiler's Fusion-ception Fusion Riser form, which uses assets of Ultraman Card and Ultraman G'd. ' Abilities ' *Origium Wreck: A combination of the Origium Ray and the Wrecking Burst. *Supreme Clawlibur: A forked sword designed after the Cardcalibur and the G'd Claw. **Element Clawing: Spoiler flings a fiery round orb at the enemy, which encases them. They are also then trapped in gushing water. He then fires an energy projectile via the Supreme Clawlibur at them and it explodes. **Element Jammer: Spoiler slams the blades of the Supreme Clawlibur into the ground, sending electrical bolts that explode on contact and knock the enemy upwards. Spoiler then rams into them, spinning while holding the sword in front of him. **Element Stream: Spoiler charges his weapon with energy, making the blades split apart. He fires a beam into the sky above him and it then falls on the enemy and destroys them. **Barrier: A barrier used for obvious reasons. ' Reasons for Fusion ' *Card and G'd developed his Riser. *Spoiler is pretty much a parody of their canon counterparts, and by extension, them. *Ironic fusion of fusion Ultras getting fused. - Ripped Off= Ripped Off Form by: Gren Spoiler's very ripoff-like Fusion Riser form, which uses assets of Supe Man and Outerman. ' Abilities ' *Super Space Shaft of Light from The Crossed Hands: Outerman and Supe Man power, they combine shoot the monster and it die. *Light Wall: Spoiler get up a light wall block monster attacks. *Flying Cutter Wheel With Spikes That Cut The Monster: The thrown wheel have edge and cut monster into piece. ' Reasons for Fusion ' *Ultra Ripoffs! **Chingrish! ***I had such a hard time not cringing - Great Annoyance= Great Annoyance Form by: Gren Spoiler's extremely annoying Fusion Riser form, which uses assets of Ultraman Fedora and Ultraman Emerald. ' Abilities ' *Being annoying, childish, and cringy *Being a smart-@ss, arguing, making bad situations worse *Fedora Toss *SLASH YOU ' Reasons for Fusion ' *''-cough-'' - Spoiler Alert= Spoiler Alert Form by: Gren Warning: Spoilers Spoiler's overpowered Fusion Riser form, which uses assets of himself and Ultra Hero Tysen. ' Abilities ' *Anything and everything ' Reasons for Fusion ' *Spoiler is apparently a parody of Tysen. - Neon Absence= Neon' Absence' Form by: CBeard Spoiler's Alter Fusion Rider form, which uses assets of Ultraman Neo Neos and Ultraman Zero Alter, both in their respective Alter forms. Abilties *Neo Neos Geranium Magnium Attack: Spoiler gathers spiraling emerald zephyrs and golden particles of energy. **Neo Neos Germagnium Shoot: A multitude of tentacle-like rays from crossed hands that shoots from the hands and arms. Powered by Neo Star and the Dexter Nexus. **Neo Neos Germagnium Slicer: Ten energy Sluggars attack the opponent. These can converge to form five Sluggar Slicers. *Emerium Ignition Slasher: A destructive beam fired from his forehead gem. *Neos Thunder Cyclops: Spoiler unleashes beams in a "v" shape from his eyes. Reasons for Fusion *Both are Alter Ultras (would've included S as well if he was a parody though). *Both are labelled Parodies even though they aren't really parodies lol. Non-comedic parodies I guess? - Ultraman Neo Spoiler= Neo' Spoiler' Form by: Gren Spoiler's Neo form that uses the power of the Neo Ultras. Abilities *Neo Ultra Beam: A rather overpowered beam, as most Neo Ultras seem to be OP. Other Neo Ultra Abilities - Older Oblivion= Older Oblivion Form by: Tea hungry destroyer Spoiler's form which uses assets of Ultraman (A Type) and Ultraman Belial (Early Style) Abilities *old beam thingy:an old,weaker version of specium beam *old slash:a weak normal ultraman slash Weaknesses *Brokenness:due to the fragile body of this form spoiler often getting some problem *Some amnesiac problem:the name itself is explanatory Reasons *I didn't see any non op form so I decide to make one (*cough* Nerfium Brave, Average Pew *cough*) *I forgot that both Ultras exist (even though they're forms of very popular Ultras. - Orbs= Orbs Spoiler's Orb-overusing Fusion Riser form, which uses assets of Ultraman Card Origin and Origin The Fast, Ultraman Orb Origin and Origin The First, Ultraman Fusion Origin, Another Ultraman Orb, and Ultraman Aube Origin and Origin The First. Abilities *Origium Ray: The Origium Ray but much more powerful *All of Orb's abilites as Origin The First and Orb Origin, but more powerful. Reasons for Fusion *OOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBS! *Ultraman Card is included because he uses Ultra Fusion Orbs - Ultra Super Squad= Ultra Super Squad Abilities *All his components' abilities. }} }} }} }} Rules for Forms * Make it like the ones on the page. List all the things pls. * Since these are Parody Ultras, permissions are not a problem as long as the creator of the Parody or Parodies you are using are ok with it. Trivia * This page was made before the Taisen's completion. * Ultraman Spoiler is somewhat a parody of Ultra Hero Tysen, but is mostly a parody of Orb/Geed style Ultras. * Emerium Protector design by Cbeard. * Geed with Belial eyes by Gren * Red Emerium Slugger by Cbeard. Credits A shoutout to the creators of the Parodies used for his Fusion Rise forms. * Gren * Crazybeard * Zenon * TsuPro Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Cdr's Parodies Category:Parodies Category:Parody Ultras Category:Parodies of Parodies Category:Parodyception Category:Parody Ultras not from the Light of Madness Category:Fan Submissons Category:Ancient Ultras Category:Legendary Ultras Category:Parody Hero Taisen